Z ziemi na księżyc/18
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Podróżnik okrętu „Atlanta”. Gdyby to dziwne uwiadomienie przyszło było pocztą pod kopertą, nie zaś drutem telegraficznym przez urzęda telegraficzne Francyi, Irlandyi, Nowej Ziemi i Ameryki, byłby sobie Barbicane wcale nic z tego nie robił, bo prócz niego niktby o tem nie wiedział. Telegram ten mógł być tylko żartem, mistyfikacyą, osobliwie, że pochodził z Francyi. Czy podobna, by którykolwiek człowiek odważył się powziąć tylko myśl zapowiedzianej podróży? A jeżeliby się znalazł, czyż nie byłby on waryatem, którego raczej do domu obłąkanych, aniżeli do bomby zamknąć trzeba? Ale cóż! o depeszy wiedziano. Przyrządy przesyłania depesz z samej natury nie posiadają dyskrecyi, w skutek czego propozycya Michała Ardaua rozniosła się wnet w różne strony Stanów zjednoczonych. Barbicane nie mógł wcale jej ukrywać. Zwołał też kolegów, przebywających w Tampa-Town, i odczytał im lakoniczną depeszę bez najmniejszych ze swej strony uwag. – Niepodobna! oczewiste kpiny! żartują sobie z nas! śmieszność! niedorzeczność! Te i tym podobne wyrażenia powątpiewania, niedowierzania i oburzenia dały się słyszeć przez kilka minut, naturalnie przy akompaniamencie stosownych ruchów; każdy wzdychał, śmiał się, wznosił ramiona, albo pękał ze śmiechu, podług usposobienia humoru. Tylko J. T. Maston zawołał: – To mi pomysł! – Tak – odrzekł major – można mieć podobne idee, ale z warunkiem niewykonania ich. – A to dlaczego? – zagadnął żywo sekretarz Gun-klubu, gotów do dyskusyi, tylko nie dozwolono mu dalszej rozprawy. Tymszasem nazwisko Ardaua krążyło po mieście Tampa. Cudzoziemcy i krajowcy spoglądali na siebie pytająco, żartowali, twierdząc, że ten Europejczyk, to jakaś zagadka, istota dziwna. Tylko J. T. Maston wierzył w istnienie podobnie dziwacznej osoby. Kiedy Barbicane podał projekt rzucenia kuli ku księżycowi, nikt się nie dziwił, każdy uważał to przedsięwzięcie naturalnem, możliwem, jako czystą próbę balistyczną – ale kiedy ktoś się odważył podjąć podróży w tej kuli, było to tylko propozycją fantastyczną, kpinami, farsą! Żarty te trwały aż do wieczora bez przerwy, i można powiedzieć, że całe Stany zjednoczone do rozpuku się śmiały, co wcale nie jest zwykłem w tym kraju, gdzie pomysły niemożebne do przeprowadzenia, łatwo przedsiębiorców i zwolenników zyskują. Projekt Michała Ardaua, jak wszystkie nowe idee, zajął na seryo niektóre umysły i naruszył po trosze bieg codziennych wydarzeń. Ani się o tem nikomu nie śniło, i dlatego też wywołał ten wypadek zajęcie dla samej oryginalności pomysłu. Rozmyślano nad nim. Dlaczego ta podróż nie może się zaraz dziś lub jutro odbyć? W każdym razie musi człowiek, który w ten sposób siebie rezykuje, być waryatem, a ponieważ w istocie projektu tego na seryo brać nie można, byłby on lepiej zrobił, milcząc, zamiast niepokoić cała ludność śmiesznem bajaniem. Ale wielkie pytanie, czy podobna osobistość istniała rzeczywiście na świecie? Nazwisko Michał Ardau było dobrze znane w Ameryce. Należało ono do Europejczyka, sławnego ze śmiałych przedsiębiorstw. Nadto telegram nadeszły Atlantykiem, to oznaczenie okrętu, którym Francuz przybyć obiecywał, nadawało projektowi charakter prawdopodobieństwa. Wkrótce też jednostki zbierały się grupami, grupy łączyły się węzłem ciekawości, jak atomy pod wpływem atrakcyi molekularnej w zbitą masę, która nareszcie udała się ku pomieszkaniu prezydenta Gun-klubu. Barbicane od chwili przybycia depeszy zdawał się nic nie słyszyć, i pozostawił J. T. Mastonowi wydanie wyroku w tej sprawie, sam zaś ani potakując, ani przecząc możliwości przedsięwzięcia Michała Ardaua, postanowił oczekiwać, co czas przyniesie. Dlategoteż niebardzo przyjemnie mu się zrobiło, kiedy spostrzegł zbierającą się ludność Tampy pod swemi oknami. Szemrania, nawoływania i wzmagające się krzyki zmusiły go do pokazania się. Wyszedł. Cisza się zrobiła i jeden z obecnych zabrawszy głos, bez przedmowy zadał mu pytanie: – Czy osoba, oznaczona w telegramie imieniem Michał Ardau, jest już w drodze do Ameryki, czy nie? – Panowie – odrzekł Barbicane – w tej sprawie nic więcej nie wiem, jak wy. – My musimy to wiedzieć! – odezwały się głosy niecierpliwie. – Przyszłość pokaże – odrzekł zimno Barbicane. – Przyszłość nie ma prawa trzymania całego kraju w niepewności – zarzucił mowca. Czyś pan zmienił plan kuli podług projektu telegraficznego? – Jeszcze nie, i macie panowie zupełną słuszność; trzeba wiedzieć, czego się trzymać; telegraf, który tę niepewność wywołał, mógłby nam wiadomość tę wyjaśnić, – Na telegraf! na telegraf! – zawołała masa. Barbicane przyłączył się do ogółu i udał się do bióra telegraficznego. W kilka minut nadano depeszę do zarządu okrętowego w Liwerpool następującej treści: „Co to za okręt „Atlanta”? kiedy opuścił Europę? czy znajduje się na jego pokładzie Francuz imieniem Michał Ardau?” We dwie godzin otrzymał Barbicane odpowiedź, która całą wątpliwość usunęła. Brzmiała ona: „Parowiec „Atlanta” opuścił Liwerpool 2. października w kierunku ku Tampa-Town. Na pokładzie jego znajduje się podróżny Francuz, Michał Ardau.” Po przeczytaniu tej depeszy zabłysły oczy prezydenta żywym ogniem; zacisnął pięści i półgłosem mówił do siebie: – Więc to prawda! to możebne! ten Francuz istnieje! za piętnaście dni będzie tu!… Ależ to waryat! postrzelona głowa!… Jabym się nigdy tego nie podjął! Zaraz też tego samego wieczora napisał do Bradwill & Comp., prosząc o wstrzymanie lania kuli aż do dalszego rozporządzenia. Jakżeż oddać wrażenie, jakie ta wieść wywołała w całej Ameryce; wzruszenie ogółu przeszło dziesięć razy uczucie Barbicana; jakżeż opisać to, co donosiły dzienniki Unii, sposób, w jaki tę nowinę przyjmowały i jakie różne rzeczy opowiadano sobie o przyjeździe bohatera ze starego świata. Jakżeż odmalować febryczne rozdrażnienie każdego, liczącego godziny, minuty, sekundy; jak oddać choćby w części natężenie wszystkich umysłów, zajętych jedną i tąsamą myślą. Wszyscy byli w roztargnieniu; wstrzymano pracę, zawieszono handel, okręty przygotowane do drogi, czekały w porcie na przybycie „Atlanty”. Zatoka Espiritu-Santo była bez przerwy zapełnioną okrętami, parowcami, łódkami i czółnami, i trzebaby chyba przemocy użyć było, ażeby rozprószyć tysiące ciekawych, którzy w piętnastu dniach zwiększyli Tampa-Town o cztery procent i rozłożyli się pod namiotami, jakby w obozowisku. Dnia 20. października o 9tej godzinie rano, semaphory kanału Bahama dawały znaki gęstym dymem. W dwie godziny później wielki steamer porozumiewał się z niemi. Natychmiast doniesiono do Tampy o zbliżaniu się „Atlanty”. O godzinie 4tej angielski okręt zawinął do zatoki Espiritu-Santo. O 5tej pchnięty całą siłą pary przeciął wody Hillisboro, a o 6tej wylądował w porcie Tampa. Nim jeszcze zdołano utkwić kotwicę, 500 statków oblężyło „Atlanta”. Najpierwszy wstąpił na jego pokład Barbicane i głosem, w którym napróżno chciał przytłumić wzruszenie, zawołał: – Michale Ardau! – Jestem! – odpowiedział człowiek, stojący na pokładzie. Barbicane założył ręce i milczał, badawczem spojrzeniem patrząc na cudzoziemca. Byt to człowiek, mający około lat 42, wzrostu słusznego, lecz już trochę pochylony, jak ci, którzy na barkach noszą ciężary. Głowę miał silnie zbudowaną, okrytą prawdziwą grzywą włosów. Twarz jego była otwarta, szeroka, ozdobiona wąsem, najeżonym jakby u kota, a tu i ówdzie na policzkach sterczały kupki włosów. Oczy miał okrągłe, trochę obłąkane, wzrok krótkowidza. Za to nos zarysowywał się wyraźnie; w ustach nie było nic szczególnego, czoło wysokie, inteligentne, poorane zmarszczkami, jak pole, które nigdy nie leży odłogiem. Wreszcie tułów korpulentny spoczywał silnie na długich nogach. Ramiona muszkularne i dobrze spojone, ruchy pewne, przedstawiały razem silnie zbudowanego Europejczyka, „raczej ukutego, niż ulanego”, jeśli się tak wyrazić można. Zwolennicy Lavatera i Gratioleta byliby odczytali bez trudności z czaszki i fizyognomii tego jegomości niezaprzeczone znaki odwagi w niebezpieczeństwie, dar opierania się przeszkodom, znaki dobroduszności i wyższego polotu, instynkt, który pobudza niektóre temperamenta do czynów nadnaturalnych; lecz natomiast guzów, oznaczających chęć osiągnięcia i posiadania, nie było tam wcale. Ażeby opis tego pasażera „Atlanty” był dokładnym, trzeba dodać, iż odzienie jego było szerokie, wygodne, spodnie i paletot takiej objętości, iż sam Michał Ardau nazywał się „Śmiercią w całunie”. Krawatkę nosił szeroką, kołnierz od koszuli wolny, zkąd wydobywała się silna szyja, rękawy rozpięte otaczały muszkularne ręce. Widać było po nim, że ten człowiek na największym mrozie nie uczuje zimna, a wśród niebezpieczeństw nie zna trwogi. Na pokładzie ani chwilki nie stał nieruchomie; wciąż chodził tam i nazad, „nie zarzucając kotwicy”, jak mówili majtkowie. Do każdego mówił „ty”, giestykulując i gryząc paznokcie z nerwową żarłocznością. Był to jeden z oryginalnych dziwadeł, które Bóg stwarza w chwili fantazyi, niszcząc natychmiast formę. Istotnie osobistość Michała Ardaua była otwartem polem dla badacza fizyognomii. Ten dziwaczny człowiek był chodzącą hiperbolą, a przecież nie był jeszcze w podeszłym wieku. Każdy przedmiot w źrenicy jego przybierał ogromne rozmiary, zkąd pochodziły olbrzymie jego pomysły; wszystko widział wielkiem, prócz trudności i ludzi. Był on zresztą człowiekiem szczególnej natury: artysta z instynktu, człowiek ducha, który nie silił się wcale na piękne słowa, ale każdą myśl wyrażał pojedynczo, prosto. W dyskusyach mało zważał na logikę i używał właściwego sobie sposobu dowodzenia, nie bacząc wcale na sylogizmy, do wyprowadzania których pretensyi nie miał. Veritable casseur de vitres rzucał całą gębą, bez ogródkowych argumentów, będąc miłośnikiem bronienia spraw, których powodzenie było wątpliwem. Pomiędzy innemi jego własnościami była i ta, że lubiał siebie podawać za głupca wielkiego, jak Szekspir, a pogardzać mędrcami. „Są to ludzie – mawiał – którzy nie umieją nic innego, jak notować punkta, kiedy my partyę gramy.” Był to zresztą cygan z kraju de monts et merveilles, lubiący awantury, nie będąc awanturnikiem; postrzelona głowa, prawdziwy Phaeton, kierujący wozem słonecznym, prawdziwy Ikar z przyprawionemi skrzydłami. W ogóle opłacił on osobę swą niemało, z zamkniętemi oczyma rzucał się w szalone przedsięwzięcia, gotów zawsze na złamanie karku, a przecież padał zawsze na nogi, jak małe pajacyki z rdzenia bzowego, którymi dzieci bawić się zwykły. W dwóch słowach malował swe zasady: „byle co” (quand même) i swe zamiłowanie do niemożebnych rzeczy i swą ruling passion, używając pięknego wyrażenia się Popa. Ale także i złe strony tego przedsiębiorczego poczciwca były odrębne. Kto nic nie rezykuje, nic nie wygra – powiadają. Ardau rezykował bardzo często, a jednak nic nie miał. Był to kat na pieniądze, prawdziwa beczka Danaid. Człowiek zupełnie bezinteresowny, szedł tak za głosem serca jak i rozumu; do pomocy gotów, i chociaż nigdy nie stawiał sobie zadania „dobrze czynić”, byłby się dał sprzedać w niewolę największemu swemu wrogowi, dla uwolnienia jednego murzyna. We Francyi, w całej Europie znana była ta osobistość okazała i głośna. Czyż nie dał on już powodu do stugębnego rozgłosu, który był zawsze gotów na jego usługi? Mieszkał w domu szklannym, dozwalając całemu światu, aby był powiernikiem jego najskrytszych tajemnic. Miał także niemałą liczbę nieprzyjaciół, pomiędzy nimi i tych, których z tropu zbijał lub poszturkiwał, kiedy wśród tłumu łokciami drogę sobie torował. W ogóle jednak lubiano go i uważano za dziecko zepsute. Był on, jak lud się wyrażał: „jak go widzisz, tak go pisz”, i tak go też uważano. Każdy zajmował się jego śmiałymi pomysłami i śledził je wzrokiem niespokojnym. Znano go jako lekkomyślnego śmiałka. A kiedy czasem kilku przyjaciół chciało go wstrzymać, przepowiadając nieochybną katastrofę, „las pali się tylko własnem drzewem”, odpowiadał wtedy z łagodnym uśmiechem, nie przeczuwając nawet, że przytoczył najpiękniejsze przysłowie arabskie. Takim był pasażer „Atlanty”; zawsze ożywiony i ruchliwy pod wpływem wewnętrznego ognia, ciągle wzruszony, jednak nie z tej przyczyny, która go do Ameryki sprowadziła; o tem ani myślał, jedynie w skutek szczególnego ustroju febrycznego. Jeżeli kiedy przedstawiały jednostki kontrast rażący, to Francuz Michał Ardau i Yankee Barbicane mogli być tego silnym dowodem, choć każdy z nich przedsiębiorczy, śmiały i odważny w swoim rodzaju. Z osłupienia, w jakie Barbicana wprawiła obecność rywala, zbudziły go okrzyki hurra i wiwaty zebranego tłumu. Te okrzyki szalone i pełne entuzyazmu, tak widocznie do osoby przybyłego się odnosiły, że Michał Ardau uścisnąwszy tysiąc rąk, musiał wrócić do swego gabinetu. Barbicane poszedł za nim, nie odezwawszy się dotychczas ani słowem. – Pan Barbicane? – zapytał go Michał Ardau tonem, jakiego zwykle ludzie używają do dwudziestoletnich, dobrych przyjaciół. – Tak – rzekł prezydent Gun-klubu. – Więc dzieńdobry. Jak się masz, Barbicanie? co słychać? bardzo dobrze? tem lepiej, tem lepiej. – Zatem – rzekł Barbicane bez najmniejszej przemowy – jesteś pan zdecydowany do podróży? – Najzupełniej. – Nic cię nie wstrzyma? – Nic. Czyś zmienił kulę, jak telegrafowałem? – Czekałem na pańskie przybycie. Ale czy pan dobrze rozmyśliłeś? – Rozmyśliłem? Czyż mam czas do stracenia? Znalazłem sposobność zwiedzenia księżyca, korzystam z niej, oto wszystko. Sądzę, że to nie zasługuje na tyle rozwagi. Barbicne wypatrzył się na tego człowieka, który o projekcie podróży na księżyc mówił tak swobodnie, lekkomyślnie i bez wszelkiego niepokoju. – Przynajmniej masz jakiś plan, obmyślany sposób – rzekł Barbicane. – A, to wyborne, drogi Barbicanie! Ależ pozwól mi zrobić jedną uwagę; lepiej gdy raz wygłoszę przed całym światem moją historyę, byle już więcej o tem mowy nie było. To mię uwolni od ciągłych wypytywań. Zatem jutro zgromadź swoich przyjaciół, kolegów, całe miasto, całą Florydę, całą Amerykę, jeśli ci się podoba, a ja będę gotów do przedłożenia publicznie moich zamiarów i do odpowiadania na pytania. Bądź spokojny, jestem pewny siebie. Zgadzasz się z tem? – Dobrze – odrzekł Barbicane. Na to wyszedł Barbicane z gabinetu i oznajmił publiczności projekt Michała Ardau. Słowa te przyjęto okrzykiem zgody i radości. Tak znikły wszelkie trudności, gdyż każdy mógł nazajutrz podziwiać europejskiego bohatera. A jednak, pomimo to, niektórzy bardziej ciekawi nie chcieli opuścić „Atlanty” i woleli przepędzić noc na pokładzie. Pomiędzy innymi J. T. Maston wśróbował swój haczek sekretarski w pokład i chyba przemocą dałby się był ztamtąd uprowadzić. – To mi bohater! – wołał różnymi głosami; my jesteśmy zniewieściali wobec tych Europejczyków! Nareszcie prezydent zażądał od tłumu, aby opuszczono pokład, sam zaś wrócił do kabiny gościa i nie wyszedł ztamtąd, aż zegar okrętowy kwadrans na dwunastą uderzył. W chwili rozstania uścisnęli sobie dwaj rywale serdecznie dłonie, a Michał Ardau był już per ty z prezydentem Barbicanem.